


See You Again

by Im_still_here



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, PTSD, War, possible, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_still_here/pseuds/Im_still_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War song fic based of See You Again by Wiz Khalifa. That song does stuff to me man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose back. Back Again. Alex's is back, tell a friend. Possible Trigger Warnings? Be prepared to cry. There's a lot of angst.   
> Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgKAFK5djSk

Ray’s some scrawny 18-year-old, who was enticed by the flashy propaganda, and the promise of a good paycheck. When a panicked whisper spread across the nation of a second world war Ray kissed his mother’s cheek and tossed a small dufflebag over his shoulder.   
“Don’t worry Ma, I’ll see you again.”

***  
He starts basic training a week later and struggles through the push up next to a Jersey boy with fire red curls. He spits red hot anger into his ear about how he had a nice filly at home and this damn draft and that damn officer. Ray laughs and Michael yells louder. The laughter makes his straw like arms shake and his chest hits the floor.   
“Narvaez! Get the hell up!”  
“Sir, yes, Sir. Officer Burns!”

***  
Michael and Ray are both getting deployed. They spent the night before clutching each other under their ratty covers. Tears stain their letters to home. For crying out loud, they were just kids still, and they were fucking terrified.   
“Attention! Roll Call!” They quickly scramble out of bed, so nervous, they had dressed in their uniform the night before.   
“You will be given your assignment and then report to the proper loading dock. We’re about to go to war boys.” Michael quickly grabs Ray’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.  
“Make sure to write me,” Michael whispers to him, while quickly dropping his hand as the sergeant starts strolling by.  
“I’ll see you again, Jersey.”

***  
Private Narvaez,

With my deepest sincerity, I must inform you that Private Jones was killed in battle. You were listed as a person of contact for Private Jones, and he requested you receive his dog tags. Private Jones will be honored for serving his country with honor and integrity. 

Officer Hullum

Ray crumples the paper and quickly pulls the lighter out of his uniform pocket. He doesn’t hesitate with flipping the lid open and quickly igniting a spark. He lights the corner and watches with hazy eyes as it slowly crawls up the page. He’d been expecting it, of course he had. Michael hadn’t responded for months, and he was more than a little reckless. He tucked the dog tags safely into his breast pocket and bowed his head. Ray worries about Michael’s fiancee, his family, his platoon. Ray worries about his mother and sisters back home. Ray worries about himself.

***

As per usual his platoon leader, Geoff, strolls into the barracks, arms filled with various liquor. Geoff was more of a father, or that one crazy uncle, then a leader. He served out many first drunks to those privates that he lead. Gavin saddles up beside him offering Ray a drink. For once Ray accepts, and Gavin’s eyes blow wide with surprise. Gavin wraps a loose arm around Ray’s shoulders and slurs something about finally becoming a man. Ray can tell he’s already a few drinks in. The two lads join the rest of the platoon in a game of poker, using rations as chips, and passing around hefty amounts of alcohol and cigars. 

***  
One night Geoff finds Ray sitting alone in the midst of the night.  
“Narvaez you okay,” Geoff takes in the dog tags clutched harshly between his fingers.   
“Just peachy, sergeant .”  
“Hey when we’re not in the field, it’s Geoff,” he chuckles out and places a firm hand on his shoulder. He takes a seat next to Ray and offers him a cigar. Ray shoots him a weak smile and grips it with shaking fingers.  
“You know it’s ridiculous kids like you are stuck in this position.”  
“Like me?” Ray asks.   
“Kids with a future, you know? You had the world in front of you kid, but you’re stuck in this hell hole.” Geoff bites out.  
“That’s war, Sir.”  
“That’s bullshit, is what it is. I got wife back home. Did you know that? She’s pregnant. It’s going to be a girl.” Geoff pulls out a picture of a woman with half of her hair shaved off. She’s nothing like Ray has ever seen before.   
“She’s gorgeous man.”  
“Damn right she is. What about you? You got a nice girl waiting for you at home?”  
“Just my mom and sisters, Sir.”  
“What about those dog tags? They your dad’s?” Ray snorts in response.  
“No my dad was an asshole. They’re a friend of mine.”  
“He the reason you join the war?”  
“No I meet him basic training,” Ray smiles as Michaels auburn curls come to mind and smile that could blind you.   
“I’m sorry Narvaez. It can be rough. You win for him, alright?”  
“What?”  
“That boy. You win for that boy. Don’t let him die for nothing,” The sergeant begins to rise and places his hand on Ray’s shoulder once more.   
“If I ever die, you burn my uniform, and throw my dogtags in a damn lake, you hear me?” Geoff gives Ray a stern looks, and Ray’s eyes blow wide.  
“What about your wife, Sir?”  
“My wife!?” Geoff exclaims, a hearty laugh rising up out of his throat. “She hates this damn war more than I do!”

***

Gavin and Ray confess secrets to each other, in the early morning hours. Whether it’s in trenches during a mission or Gavin crawling into Ray’s bunk in the middle of the night. When Gavin tells Ray that he has infatuation for a certain platoon leader, Ray just smiles and pulls him into a tight hug. He doesn’t tell anyone that Gavin certainly isn’t in to girls, and Ray doesn’t tell anyone that he cried into Ray’s shoulder that night gripping his uniform. 

***  
Ray doesn’t tell anyone when Gavin kisses him one night. Ray certainly doesn’t tell anyone that he kissed Gavin back. Didn’t tell anyone how his warm lips felt in the dead of the night, or the feeling of hands on his waist. Can’t recall the how dazed he felt as they had to come up for air, or how Gavin's tawny hair felt run through his rough hands. Except he can recall, because he happens again. And again. And Again. Gavin doesn’t tell Ray that he lied about liking Geoff. Ray doesn’t tell Gavin that he’s straight. Ray doesn’t tell himself that he might love Gavin.  
“I’ll see you in the morning Ray,” Gavin purrs out with a small smile.

***  
It was supposed to be a routine sweep. Bring food to the nearby towns, sweep for rebel soldiers. As they slowly kept through the forest, being quiet but quick. Ray keeps shooting looks at Gavin, knowing he’s not the best shot in the world. Ray makes sure to stay close to Gain on field missions, so he can cover him. All of a sudden his ears are ringing and his vision is burst into a field of white. Ray drops to the ground on instinct, grabbing around for anyone near him as well. Various cries echo around him and Ray tries to pinpoint which ones belong to who.   
His vision comes back slowly, and he sees his fellow soldiers on the ground with him. Bullets whizz past his head and notices a small crater in front of him that he recognized was made from a grenade. He hones in on the voices, trying to get anything.   
“sergeant Ramsey is down! It’s an ambush! Retreat! Retreat!”  
He sees one of his fellow privates running past him, carrying sergeant Ramsey firefighter style across his shoulders. Ray slowly raises to a crouched position as other soldiers continue to run past him.  
“Gavin!” Ray calls out scrambling around on the ground. An explosive force knocks him forward, landing with a harsh thud, and a wave a pain flushes through his back. The ringing begins again in his ears, and he slowly peels his eyes open. He’s meet with dull blue ones, and a scream gets caught in Ray’s through. Acting fast, and running solely on adrenaline, he hoist Gavin’s scrawny body over his shoulders.   
“Narvaez! Move! What the hell are you doing!” Someones grabbing his sleeve and begins to tug him forward. Stumbly slightly, Ray runs after the soldier. The blinding pain in his back is forget as images of Gavin’s mangled body race through his mind. He can’t feel or hear his breathing.   
Once, what’s left is left of the platoon is back at base, Officer Ramsey, Private Free, and three other soldiers are pronounced dead. Two others are still not accounted for. At some point Ray had stolen the chain that held Gavin’s dog tags and placed them in his breast pocket, and he wasn’t pleased by the uncomfortable weight.   
“Private Narvaez, are you okay?” Ray turns and gives his fellow private an incredulous look.   
“Dude you’re back, are you okay?” He repeats, and all of a sudden the fire reignites up his back and chokes on a panicked gasp. His vision starts to slowly fade, and the next thing he knows, he’s plunged into darkness. 

***  
“Private Narvaez, you were wounded during the ambush. The grenade did a number on your back, and a bullet grazed you’re arm. It’s a damn miracle you’re alive.”  
Ray has a hard time focusing on the voice that’s speaking to him. All he can think about are Gavin’s cold eyes staring back at him. His body feels numb and he can tell if it’s shock or the painkillers they gave him.  
“Narvaez, can you hear me boy?” Ray’s eyes slowly dial in on the lieutenant standing in front of him, and the nurse standing by his side. He weakly nods his head and the lieutenant continues.   
“Due to your injuries, we are willing to send you home for some time and willing you to continue to serve back on the main land.”  
“No,” Ray chokes out and he realizes how dry his throat is.   
“No?”  
“I’m not going home.”  
“Narvaez, I don’t think you understand, men would jump at your opportunity to go home. I suggest you take it, boy.”  
“With all do respect, Sir,” Ray begins, being interrupted by a fit of coughs,” We are in a war, and I’m not going home until it’s over.” The lieutenant gives him an incredulous look.   
“Very well then. You’re platoon is getting split up. Sergeant Ramsey had said you’re one hell of a shot. I’ve got a place in mind for you.” With that the lieutenant turns on his heels and walks out the door. The nurse follows behind him quickly.   
Ray turns to his right and takes note of the uniform on the end table beside him. He slowly gets up on one arm and sees the note laid atop the clothing.   
‘Sergeant Ramsey said you would know what to do with these.’

***  
“Narvaez! Keep up!”   
Ray jumps slightly, and quickly runs to his new partner.  
“You’ve been here for nearly five months and you still get distracted by the shiny toys around you.”  
“Well if someone would teach me how to fly one, maybe I wouldn’t be so fascinated. I’d hate my job, just like you, Haywood.”  
“You aim the guns, I fly the plane. Were the dynamic duo man! Why are you trying to fix things that aren’t broken?”  
“We are not a dynamic duo! In fact I hate you a little bit.”  
“I beg to differ!”  
Finally the pair finally come up to their assigned plane. They climb in and take their respective seats.   
“Put this bitch in the air, Ryan!”  
“What have I told you about calling her that!” Ryan pets the metal contraption affectionately. “He doesn’t mean that baby.”  
“Fucking weirdo.”

***  
When two people are stuck in confined space, just the two of them, for multiple hours a day, they tend to get close. Ryan and Ray practically everything about each other by now. They know how the other works, and what makes them tick. Ray knows that every time before taking off, Ryan rattles of a prayer, and kisses a picture of his wife. Ryan knows that there is always three sets of dog tags in Ray’s breast pocket. Ryan’s asked multiple times, but Ray is a master of diversion by now.   
At this point, Ryan is Ray’s only friend. He’s closed off and dismisses the others around him with a shrug of the shoulders, and a downturned head. Ryan wraps an affectionate arm around Ray’s shoulders and drags him around the compound they’re stationed at. Ryan calls themselves the brothers in arms, Ray just calls them brothers.   
“We got a recon in the morning Narvaez. See you in the air.”

***  
“Left Ryan! Bank Left!  
“I’m fucking banking! Fucking shoot them!”  
“What the fuck do you think I’m doing?!”  
“Recon Alpha to Control, Recon Alpha to Control. Control Come in.” Ryan shouts into his headset for the fifth time. Ray almost chairs when they finally get a staticy reply.  
“Control to Recon Alpha. Are you okay Alpha?”  
“We are under fire. They have missiles. I repeat they have missiles. We believe they’re heat seaking.”  
“No shit they’re heat seaking Haywood. RIGHT! RIGHT! BANK RIGHT!”  
“Fucking Shit!” Ryan exclaims jerking the controls, making it harder for Ray to shoot. Ray tries his best to shoot out the open bay door. He lets out a small cheer as he intercepts one of the missiles. He scans the area for more and gives off an airy laugh when he doesn’t see any.   
“We might be in the cl-” Rays jolted suddenly, and his ears are ringing.   
“This is Recon Alpha, We’ve been hit. I repeat We’ve been hit. We are suffering engine failure.” Ray hears Ryan voice slowly drift into his ears as the ringing slowly fades away.   
“Narvaez, are you okay? Get to front cabin and take a seat.”  
“Still standing Haywood.” Ray shakily makes his way to the copilot. He’s about to strap himself in when an ear shattering boom reaches his ears, and the helicopter tremors around him. Ray is thrown into the into the roof of the helicopter, and he faintly hears Ryan calling out beside him. He lands back in his seat with a harsh crack that he believes came from his own arm. When his eyes readjust he’s met with a view of the ocean quickly approaching.  
“Narvaez! Brace for impact!” The glass in front of Ray shatters and a rush of water engulfs him. He scrambles for purchase on anything, quickly clutching to his seat as not to be sucked out. To his left, Ray sees Ryan unconscious and strapped into his seat. He scrambles over, as he lungs scream for air, and fumbles with the straps that are confining his fellow soldier. The buckle is stucked and Ray pulls at it and equal parts frustration and desperation. Ray tries to shake Ryan to get a response. He suddenly becomes aware of the increasing pressure around him as lungs begin to burn. His hand fly to Ryan’s neck to find there is no pulse. Yanking the chain Ryan’s neck he maneuvers his way out of the crushed metal. 

***  
Ray awakes in an all too familiar position. The air is thick and he winces when he tries to sit up. A dull pain ebbs through his body, and it takes a while for his eyes to adjust.   
“Oh! Mr. Narvaez! You’re awake. I’m your nurse, Caiti Ward. Do you know where you are.” In response a cough rakes through Ray’s body, and his nurse helps him sit up.  
“You’re in the infirmary. You and your partner were in a crash.”  
“Ryan. Where. Ryan.” Ray wheezes out. He already knows the answer as a shadow falls over the nurse’s face.  
“I’m sorry but Mr. Haywood didn’t make it.” The world around him slowly ebbs back into darkness.

***  
The next time he wakes, he hesitantly swings his legs over the side of the mattress. Something under the cot next to him catches his eye. He wheezes out a breath as he’s met with the touch of cool metal. He’s sadly accustomed to feel of dogtags in his hand.   
Jack Pattillo   
“Hey! I’ve been looking for that!” Ray’s head snaps to the door, and he sees a bigger man with a thick beard.  
“Oh. Um, Here.” Ray awkwardly holds it out to him, and the man responds with a hearty laugh.   
“How about you keep it safe for me?” the man, whom he assumes is Jack, gives him a lopsided smile. Ray just shrugs his shoulders and climbs back in his cot. Jack strolls over to the cot next to his and takes a seat.   
“What are you here for man?” Jack shoots him a sideways glance.  
“Uh, I think I was in a crash,” Ray states questioningly.   
“What!? I was just shot! I’m so fucking lame,” Jack lets out another hearty laugh, and Ray dissects him from head to toe. He doesn’t seem like anything is wrong.   
“How long have you been serving for?” The bearded man keeps up conversation, and they end up talking well into the night. It’s the first time Ray has felt true comfort in a long while. 

***  
Ray awakes to Jack standing in the doorway once again.   
“Morning Jack,” Ray rasps out and Jack gives him a smile in response. Ray notices the glazed over look in Jack’s eyes.   
“You alright man?” Ray asks.  
“Yeah sides just killing me this morning,” Jack responds and Ray just nods in understanding.   
“You know your nurse?” Jack questions, and Ray gives him another small nod.   
“Tell her ‘Hi’ for me will you? And that I love her. That I’ll see her again,” Ray chokes out a cough and gives him a question look. “She’s my fiance.”  
“Why don’t you tell her yourself man?”  
“I’m going for a walk, physical therapy and what not.” Ray just nods his head yet again and gives him a shrug of his shoulders. Jack leaves and Ray cuddles back into his cot. 

***  
This time Ray awakes to Caiti at his side, giving him a warm smile. Ray makes a vague motion as if reaching towards her.   
“Caiti,” Ray chokes out.   
“Mr. Narvaez. You’re awake. ” Ray’s head just lulls to the side in response.   
“Caiti. Jack.” Caiti’s eyes blow wide, and Ray notices a slight tremor in her hands   
“Dog tags. Jack. Jack says. Hi. Jack says Hi. And he loves you. See you soon.”  
“How do you know that name?” Caiti spits out, voice sharp, and eyes watery.   
“Roommate,” Ray chokes out questioningly.  
“Jack died the day before you got here,” Caiti whispers out, shooting out the door. The words processes through Ray’s head slowly, and a sharp pain slowly lulls him back to sleep. 

***  
Ray Narvaez Jr. is pronounced dead when he’s found in his bed the next morning. The conclusion being internal bleeding, that they seemed to miss. Nobody removes the five dogtags clasped in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay I hate me too.


End file.
